Geno
'Character Info' A star spirit and warrior sent from the Star Road in service to a higher authority. Geno encounters Mario and Mallow in the Forest Maze where he is challenging the Smithy Gang member Bowyer for a Star Piece. His true name is ❤♪!? and after his battle with Bowyer he joins Mario on a journey through the Mushroom Kingdom to expel Smithy from the lands and repair the Star Road so that wishes can once again be granted. 'General Information' 'Taunts' Up Taunt: Transforming his fingertips just slightly, Geno will fire some harmless fireworks up into the air. Down Taunt: Reaching up in his cap, Geno will pull out a jar of Honey Syrup. Upon doing so, the familiar item use jingle from SMRPG will play as several red sparkles fall down upon Geno. Side Taunt: Geno will do a quick twirl like a ballerina dancer as bits of star dust fly up from beneath his cape. 'Entrance' A tiny doll of Geno will be sitting on the stage as a star sprite floats down from above and possess the doll transforming into the human-sized Geno. 'Kirby Hat' Kirby will wear Geno's hat. Victory Poses # Jumping up in a Shoryuken-like motion, Geno will hit a hidden treasure box above him that suddenly becomes visible and a small Super Mushroom can be seen inside of it. # With arms crossed, Geno will nod in victory towards the camera. # A beam of white light will surround Geno as he rises into the air to return to the Star World stopping midair to pose at the camera. 'Moveset' 'Standard Special' Geno Beam: Transforming his arm into a laser cannon, Geno will fire off a thin laser that damages opponents within two Bowser length's away from him. This is just the attack in it's uncharged capacity however. You can charge up this attack for up to two stronger variants of the laser beam which increases the damage, knockback, width, and length of the laser beam attack. At maximum charge, the laser is about equivalent in size and distance to Robin's fully charged Thunder spell, Thoron but it does not have an electric effect nor does it carry fighters along with the beam. 'Side Special' Geno Whirl: Grabbing a disc of pure energy Geno will throw it straight forward. This attack does have a bit of an electric effect to it but the important thing to note is that the farther it travels the more damage it deals once it hits an enemy. Unfortunately the attack doesn't travel through enemies so you can't hit multiple foes with it. Holding the button down allows you to angle the attack up and down but you cannot turn around once you've initiated the attack. 'Up Special' Geno Rocket: An original move to Geno, this will see Geno quickly transform himself into the form of a rocket ship as Geno flies upwards into the sky. You move at about the same speed as R.O.B.'s Up Special but you have a very limited ability to adjust your flight path. You can slightly tilt it left and right but really that's it. Running into another player will also cause them to take a small amount of damage. 'Down Special' Geno Blast: When uncharged, Geno will briefly raise his arms up to the sky charging up energy as a beam of colored energy flashes down straight for him and damages anyone its path. The longer you charge this attack the more beams of colored energy that will flash down around Geno up to a maximum of 5. They won't all flash directly onto Geno and can go around him in an area about half the size of Palutena's Heavenly Light. This attack deals a small amount of knockback but can hit high for damage if a player is it by multiple blasts of light. 'Final Smash' Geno Flash: Geno will jump to the foreground transforming into a cannon as a star-shaped reticle will appear on the screen. You have a short amount of time to move the reticle around the screen to choose where you want the center of your Final Smash to be. Obviously you want to try and hit as many opponents as possible. Once the attack is initiated, Geno will fire out a spiraling ball of light that enlarges to the size of a Smart Bomb blast and whirls around in place dealing constant damage (but no knockback) to anyone who stays in the attack. When the attack is about to end, the light explodes in a flash dealing extra damage and high knockback to anyone who was still in its blast radius. Extra Skill Geno Boost: With a tap of the button, Geno will raise his hands to the air as a series of red arrows will surround around him and fly up to just slightly above him before disappearing as they give him the strength for a boosting power up. Contrary to Super Mario RPG where Geno Boost would boost the attack and defense of a character, in Smash what it does is powers up the very next single use of one of his four special moves. It's not a boost in attack strength, but more of an addition to how the attack works. If you use Geno Beam under the influence of Geno Boost, then after you use the Geno Beam attack (at whatever charge strength) Geno will immediately use the attack a second time with very little time in between at the same charge strength he used the move the first time around. So if you had fully charged the attack then the second strike will be fully charged as well a mere second or two after the first attack ended. If you use Geno Whirl under the influence of Geno Boost, then instead of throwing one disc of energy, you'll instead throw three. One will be at the normal angle you would use Geno Whirl while the other two are altered 45 degrees above and below the main energy disc letting you hit enemies in multiple locations at once. If you use Geno Rocket while under the influence of Geno Boost, then you will have full control over the direction that the rocket flies being unrestricted in movement. If you wanna go all the way left you can. If you want to go upside down, go for it. The move is also increased in speed. If you use Geno Blast while under the influence of Geno Boost, then the damage of each individual blast of light is increased and the damage radius of the attack is increased to the full size of Palutena's Heavenly Light. Alternate Costumes # Default # Mario - A color scheme meant to reference Geno's fellow SMRPG playable character, Mario. Geno's Cap and Cape will both become Red. The Emblem on his cap will change to a bright Blue. The Ribbons atop his ahead will become White. # Mallow - A color scheme meant to reference Geno's fellow SMRPG playable character, Mallow. Geno's Cap and Cape will both become White. The Emblem on his cap will change to Pink. The Ribbons atop his ahead will become Pink. # Bowser - A color scheme meant to reference Geno's fellow SMRPG playable character, Bowser. Geno's Cap and Cape will both become a darker Green. The Emblem on his cap will change to Red. The Ribbons atop his ahead will become Yellow. # Peach - A color scheme meant to reference Geno's fellow SMRPG playable character, Princess Peach. Geno's Cap and Cape will both become Pink. The Emblem on his cap will stay Yellow. The Ribbons atop his ahead will become Yellow. # Croco - A color scheme meant to reference a recurring enemy in SMRPG, Croco. Geno's Cap and Cape will both become Purple. The Emblem on his cap will change to White. The Ribbons atop his ahead will stay Red. # Smithy - A color scheme meant to reference the final boss of SMRPG, Smithy as well as the various Machine Made enemies. Geno's Cap and Cape will both become a light Silver. The Emblem on his cap will change in design to a shining Golden Crown. The Ribbons atop his ahead will become Golden. Geno's wooden body will also take on a darker Silver color as if he were made of Metal instead of Wood. # White Mage - A color scheme meant to reference the classic White Mage from Final Fantasy. Geno's Cap and Cape will both become White but with a Red triangle fringe around it. There will be no emblem on his cap. The Ribbons atop his head will become Pink. # Black Mage - A color scheme meant to reference the classic Black Mage from Final Fantasy. Geno's Cap will become light Brown while his Cape will stay Blue. There will be no emblem on his cap. The Ribbons atop his head will become Black. Geno's wooden body will also take on a very dark Gray color but won't quite be Black. Geno's eyes will become Golden and shine brightly. # Red Mage - A color scheme meant to reference the classic Red Mage from Final Fantasy. Geno's cap and Cape will both become Red. The Emblem on his cap will change in design to a fluttering White Feather on the side of his cap. The Ribbons atop his head will become White. Geno's wooden body will also take on a very lighter shade of wood for his color similar to White Birch but not quite to that level.